The Dark Dragon
The Dark Dragon is the "Big Bad" of the Disney animated series, American Dragon: Jake Long. One of Odin's Acolytes, the Dark Dragon is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Dragons used to be everywhere, but were nearly driven to extinction by Huntsclan soldiers and firebenders who believe killing dragons would give them unbelievable fire-power. One dragon in particular was captured by a cruel warlock who got a kick out of studying the dragon and using him as a sideshow attraction. As that dragon was nearing death, the warlock's daughter, Chang used what little magic her father taught her and used it to keep the dragon alive. This had been going on for a few weeks. Unfortunately, because it was black magic, it also had a side effect. The dragon's scales suddenly became darker, it was becoming much more aggressive, and he was becoming more intelligent. Eventually, Chang's father found out and was enraged. He severly punished his daughter, mercilessly beating Chang in front of the dragon who broke out of its cage, and in a fit of anger, grew three times its size. The dragon attacked the warlock burning him to death with his dragonfire. Chang tried to stop him, but was caught in the crossfire and also killed. The dragon from then on developed a huge disdain towards humans. The dragon took the warlock's spellbooks and, using his growing intelligence, was able to understand the words. His intelligence grew to the point where he taught himself to speak English. And the more black magic he learned, the darker his scales bacme until they were permanently pitch black. One of the spells he cast was a resurrection spell which he used to revive the only human who showed him some form of kindness, Chang. The spell worked, but as with most black magic spells, there was a side effect. The sweet, caring little girl was now a cruel, evil woman with a tainted heart. From then on, people have passed down stories of the legendary Dark Dragon and his many feats such as destroying an entire Fire Nation armada and defeating Shendu. But the Dark Dragon and Chang went into hiding many years later, and the legend soon turned to myth. Then the Stalker found him, and the Dragon found a new purpose. Before the War The Dark Dragon is the warrior responsible for defeating Shendu prior to the events of the villains war. The dragon is originally one of Shendu's underlings but rises up against him. He stuns Shendu with a blast of flame, but the demon sorcerer recovers quickly. The Dark Dragon is unprepared to face Shendu's resulting onslaught. But the Dark Dragon has the last laugh; Chang and other ancient warriors come together and transform Shendu into a statue, only activated by the addition of twelve Talismans. Battle with the Undead The Dark Dragon sets out with Odin and Hecate to find a crystal contained within the Book of Omens. They encounter Mumm-Ra. Once Odin beats the mummy back, the Dark Dragon prepares to roast the undead warrior. But Mumm-Ra transforms into Mumm-Ra the Everliving. The Dark Dragon and the mummy trade blows, with Mumm-Ra sneaking in a lethal strike to the Dark Dragon's back. However, once Hecate rallies the Acolytes together, the Dark Dragon hits Mumm-Ra with a powerful burst of flame. Duly defeated, Mumm-Ra flees; the Book of Omens belongs to the Acolytes. Shendu Returns The Dark Hand manages to free Shendu. Enraged, the Dark Dragon enhances the powers of Shendu's son, Drago. The two scheme to kill Shendu, but Queen La and Shendu kill Drago before he gets the chance. The Battle of Bald Mountain The main goal of the Acolytes is to free Chernabog using a dark crystal. Thus, the group convenes on Bald Mountain to summon Chernabog forth from Hell. However, a group of "Anti-Acolytes" attacks. The Dark Dragon finds himself faced down by Myotismon, who attacks with an army of bats. The Dark Dragon effortlessly roasts the bats but has trouble breaking Myotismon's guard. He perishes when Myotismon summons twin dark whips and warps the Dark Dragon into oblivion. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Category:Disney Villains Category:The Acolytes Category:Dr. Hamsterviel's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Queen Chrysalis Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Hades Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Skeleton King Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Dragons Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Mirage's Alliance from Disney Villains War Category:Demons Category:The Cardinal Demons Category:Warlock Category:Animal Villans Category:Monsters Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Archmage Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Pages with Origins